Lies Lies Lies x
by babyvicz
Summary: this story I made up myself on just the simple fact that everyone sees Tyson as a happy character and I wanted to explore his character more in my own interpretation as his mum died when he was 4 months old.  if you don't like it then don't comment.


Lies lies Lies x

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade && this story I made up myself on just the simple fact that everyone sees Tyson as a happy character and I wanted to explore his character more in my own interpretation as his mum died when he was 4 months old**. if you don't like it then don't comment simple as. **_

I remember like it was yesterday, I see glimpses of you in my mind, when I feel the pressures of the world fall onto my shoulders. I didn't really know you, I was 4 months old at the time you died and that wasn't fair, but grandpa took care of me. He says I'm a lot like you and that it doesn't make him as sad now, cause all he has to do is look at me and see you. Even though he says it not my fault, I still feel guilty, if you didn't keep me instead of getting rid of me, you could off had all those operations and you wouldn't of died of that cancer. But you didn't did you mum, no you couldn't cause you wanted me to live, you couldn't bare the thought of having an abortion, killing me, just to save your self, but still some where in my heart I wish you did. Dad left after you told him you was going to have me instead of having treatment. I know he did. No matter how much grandpa lies and says that he only left to get that promotion and get more money for us. I can see it in dad's eyes every time I see him and Hiro too. They blame me for you dieing mum.

Although, at first I didn't know you died. Grandpa and Grandma just said you were on holiday. That just seems to be the protection every one puts up around me. I know it breaks their hearts to just look at me and see you. I believed them as well, just for a while. It made sense in my mind. Hiro and dad were on holiday so you should be too. Nothing was not normal about that. But that all changed one night mum. I was walking down stairs. It was Christmas. Dad and Hiro had came back, but just for the celebration, not to live. I'd woken up from a bad dream, I heard the cries of dad as he bellowed "its all Tysons Fault, he should be the one gone not my wife" and as Hiro agreed the fake of happiness broke inside me. They had faked happy to see me, they had faked liking me. Nobody knew I saw what happened that night. Nobody saw me cry myself to sleep. Grandma got sick that night. I think it just broke her heart hearing her son say that about me, but he was right mum. I know he was. That was the first time and last time I saw Hiro and dad. I felt lost mum. I was 3, my brother and dad hated me, and if they pretended to be nice was that all grandpa and grandma was doing. Pretending as well.

I couldn't take it mum. I blamed my self for grams getting sick too. If I hadn't been born you would have been here. You were like a daughter to her, the prefect woman for her baby boy. But then you died for me, that must of sent her over the edge. It must of killed her looking at me everyday. I was the murder. I killed you mum. That Christmas night, she was rushed to hospital, that night was the first night I raised the razor to my wrists, I loved the burning sensation as I plunged it in. that sickly happy smile planted on my face. I saw grams, just before she died, no more then 2 days later. She was pale white almost as if she was already dead, her normally sparkling blue eyes were dull as if the life had already been taken. I hugged her tight. I never wanted to let her go, she was a mum to me, always would be. At that minute I didn't care if she faked loving me, she was my grams and I was her grandson. As she gathered every fibre of her being to hug me back, she slowly left this world. My heart snapped as I looked at the pain on her face. You died holding me too mum. Maybe I'm just cursed.

Her funeral was when the truth came out. I still thought you were just on holiday then mum. But then it came out that you were gone forever just like grams. I'd never get to meet you. I saw pictures but that's the closes I got. Grandpa might as well of been dead too after grams died. He was a shadow of the happy man I had grown up with. He barely ate or drank. I was lost in a sea of confusion. The cutting became regular and every where I looked I just saw blood, leading to my thirst almost as if I was a vampire. I was never as stable as people think I am. I just faked it. That's what everyone did around me, so why couldn't I fake being happy to them. All I had to do was fake a smile, when underneath I was crumbling.

When I started school, I faked it still. I meet Andrew first of he was my friend as well as rival. Everyone got on so well at our school. But I keep them at a distance. Yeah I acted happy, planted that fake glass smile on my face, if I acted happy no one would know. No one would know I killed you mum. No one would know how insecure I was. Nobody could hurt me. I told everyone the true stories that I wanted to tell, like family holidays, trying desperately to keep those happy memories alive. But they wouldn't stay happy. The were toxic, full of lies and hidden truth. No body cared cause they couldn't see the pain in my eyes. They couldn't see my crying desperately for attention. For someone to snap me out of this black hole I was slowly sinking into.

When I was 5 everything changed again. Dad was going on his greatest challenge yet and Hiro could no longer go with him. So Hiro was staying with us. I was terrified, as grandpa sat me down and said Hiro was coming to stay, my heart pumped faster as the memories of that Christmas night came back. As soon as Hiro arrived, that night, he just went upstairs, just like grandpa would. Our house hold was dead with everyone in it too. The next day Hiro was up bright and early. He cooked breakfast and brought it up to grandpa, I was left to make my own breakfast. I was invisible, I watched helplessly as Hiro slowly brought grandpa back to life, something I couldn't manage. I was slowly sinking into the back ground. In the shadows, that's were I belonged. Hiro was the great one. He had the looks. He had the intelligent. He had the grades, the brains everything. And what was I. I was just a nobody no one wanted. But that wasn't the thing that was planned mum.

About 2 months later, Andrew brought me my first be blade. I practised really hard, hoping maybe this would be the chance to get out the shadows the ticket I needed. I couldn't even launch my blade. But I didn't give up. Blading was my saviour. I wouldn't give up. Next thing I know I could launch my blade. I tried really hard, and as I grew more confident my skills improved. Until I was one of the greatest in our city. The first greatest blader was Andrew, followed by Billy, then this kid, I cant remember his name. but I felt ready. So I challenged him. I hope you were so so so proud of me mum. Half way through that battle, my blade started to slow down, but suddenly Hiro appeared, he told me to concentrate and I did closely become the 3rd best blader in the city. Hiro started training me after that, grandpa was so proud saying we were no acting like brothers but we weren't. we were trainer and player nothing more.

He left, after 6 months of staying with us, he trained me well, so well that I even beat Billy. I cried when Hiro went. It wasn't like we got close, as I said we were nothing more then trainer and player, but it was nice to know there was some one looking out for me. Hiro had even said that he didn't blame me as much anymore, and to give him a call as soon as I win the champion title. Me and Andrew were very competitive every time I won one game, he'd win the next. We were evenly matched in every way. Everyone worked together in our class at school, so many people talked about our blonds and slowly I stopped cutting. I was finally feeling accepted.

As it got to my 13th birthday I meet the blade breakers mum, and in the journey we became champions. But fame comes with a price and I was breaking under the pressure. From the minute I joined the Bladebreakers I would back again, cutting. Wondering how long until I lost it all. How long until they found out I was a murder. How long til they found out I killed you and grams. It became too much. I would barely eat, I just trained and trained. I was in too deep mum. The pressure was too much, Kai had Mr Dickenson looking out for him like a farther and the same for Ray too. Max had his mum and dad, and me who did I have. No one. Nobody saw me struggling. No body saw that after we won I crumbled. I got up at 5 every morning, training and training, when it got to 8, I'd run home and fake being asleep, as grandpa woke me up, I'd rush to school, work so hard. Then during lunch and break I'd train. Kenny, at lunch would have me a balanced lunch to keep me in shape for the next championships, he didn't see me puke up my food after he went. As I ran home I walked past the local shop, inside magazines about me, was I going out with Lee from the white tigers?, saying I was to fat to be a representative of a sport.

That was too much, as I run even faster home, I told grandpa I was going out with some mates as I dropped my stuff off at home. Grandpa said to remember to be back at 6 for my lunch. But I didn't meet up with the others. Oh no. I hit the gym, I didn't care anymore. No matter the coast I couldn't be fat anymore 10 stones was too much, so I worked harder, forcing my body to do what it just couldn't do. When I got home, Kenny had sent my food list to grandpa on what to cook my for dinner to keep my healthy, I puked that up to. I didn't care what I was doing to myself. After dinner, I sneaked out the back to the dojo and started training. I didn't finish until half 5 in the morning. I slowly made my way to my bed only to sleep for half an hour, til my routine started again. I had to do this. No matter what the out come. I was killing myself. Slowly and surely. I know that mum. But then if I died at least I would be the ideal shape mum, at least then it would be revenge for me killing you. And think positively mum, I'm not cutting no more.

As the blade breakers entered our second tournament, we all were slightly more tensed with each other. We weren't like we used to be. I was still doing my routine and nobody noticed. Yeah I had to cut a lot out because of our forced training by Kai, but those forced training was just as intense as my own. After Zeo, switched against me, I felt lost again mum. I was always confident in my friends but I was losing it fast. The blade breakers were fighting amongst ourselves and I slowly but surely added the razor to my life again. It held my merciless and the edge of it blade. I was almost 6 stone now due to my routine. But when Hiro came back for my third go at the championship the truth came out. I watched helplessly as the blade breakers spilt up, I was lost, the cuts getting deeper. It got harder and harder to fake my happiness. Hiro's training grew more intense then Kai's and that when it happened. I felt even more lost. Hiro didn't think I was good enough, neither did Dachi, bladeing saved me and no I was worthless. But I came back fighting mum. After my match with max, that's when everything had become too much for me. I fainted. As my body gave out from the exhaustion. It was too much. The doctors diagnosed it as me not eating enough. Oh but they didn't know. Hiro just increased my eating amount. But that didn't stop me. No oh no mum. I was desperate. I needed to be accepted. Those magazines had to say I was the best. They had to say everything I'm not. They have to say im happy. They have to say I'm the prefect size. They did after I won the championships.

But Hiro left for the other side and my addictions got worst mum. I was losing control and after the success of us betting BEGA. that's when it crumbled. I fainted and this time I wouldn't get up mum. I was powerless to the darkness and my body tried to recover. Oh but still no body knows about my sacrifice. Fame comes with a price Nobody knows I'm a murder. Nobody knows my story. But for now I'll just let them live me lie. I'll let them remember the happy boy they didn't know was faking it. I'll let them believe the lies until the day I die .


End file.
